The Grass and Flowers
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: A story about how Mitche and Yukine met, and their times together... as told by Mitche. Written simply because there are not enough fics about the eye-candy nurses!! Please R&R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own MK, unfortunetly  
  
Umm... a Mitche and Yukine fic... just because you don't see these too often! Erm... there may be typos and stuff, so please tell me if you find some, and I'm always looking to improve, so criticism is welcome! I'm kinda afraid that I rushed it, so I'm very sorry about that ^__^  
  
Enjoy~  
  
-----------------------  
  
~ The Grass and Flowers ~  
Chapter 1- First... Repairers  
  
  
  
"Mitche, do you remember when we first met?" Yukine asks me as she rolls over in her  
bed to face me.  
  
"Of course I do!" I reply with a perky grin.  
  
Gosh, you know, sometimes Yukine gets in these weird moods where she asks me  
all this stuff about our times together. Does she really think I would forget? I mean, the  
first time we met is, like, plastered into my brain!  
  
We were on the transport ship taking us to GOA to become repairers. The ride  
was really long, boring, and annoyingly quiet, so I had decided to approach one of the  
other repairer candidates named...um... Cara, that's right, her name was Cara! I smiled at  
her sweetly, and asked her why she had decided to become repairer. Well, lets just say she  
wasn't as excited about the whole situation as I was, and she made that very clear to me  
with a few choice words I will NOT be repeating.  
  
I really hated being rejected, so I sat back down and slumped into the seat.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard someone ask me why I had decided to become a  
repairer. I looked up and there, standing in front of me, was a smiling girl with flippy  
short green hair. I smiled back at her and told her my reasoning: I thought it would be  
fun, and I'm ALL about having fun!   
  
She then gasped and said "Oh my gosh!! That's the exact same reason I want to become a  
repairer!"  
  
As soon as she finished her sentence, I shot up, and grasped her hand as the two of  
us bounced up and down excitedly. Then our mean instructor came in, saw us, and told us  
to sit down and shut up: we'd be arriving at GOA soon. Instead of sitting down, though,  
we both ran to the nearest window to see GOA.   
  
"GOA sure is... ugly" I said, wrinkling up my nose.  
"Yeah...but all the windows are kinda neat and shiny!" Yukine chirped.  
"They are!" I agreed happily.  
  
The instructor yelled at us again to get into our seats, and this time we listened.   
What a drag that teacher was! After we got off, we were shown to our rooms to change  
into GOA's ceremonial uniform. We were in the same room! I was very very happy  
about that, so I asked Yukine to dance around with me, and she did! It was lots of fun,  
but then our roommate, Mika, told us that we'd better get ready because the ceremony  
would be starting in fifteen minutes! We had totally forgotten about the ceremony, so we  
ended up having to run to it as we put the outer parts of our uniforms on!  
  
The ceremony was REALLY boring, so all throughout it, Yukine and I were  
making each other laugh by making faces at each other. We got scolded for it later, but if  
they really hadn't wanted us to do that, then they wouldn't have made the stupid  
ceremony so boring, you know?! After the ceremony, we were told to go change into our  
normal repairer candidate uniforms and then met in the main corridor. So we did, only to  
find out that they were doing this to us because they wanted to drag us all to class.   
How...mean!   
  
Class was just as boring as the ceremony! The teacher just went on and on about  
computer and electrical stuff, but at least this time we could sit down and sleep through it! I slept through the entire class period, it was soo relaxing! I was kinda afraid that nobody would wake me up, but of I should have known Yukine wouldn't just leave me there!  
  
After I had fully woken up, we headed to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. Umm...  
ew?! We were expecting at least a semi-solid, food shaped meal, but instead we get  
these... blobs. We would have asked for something else, but the chef guy looked really  
scary! So, we found a nice seat together, and stared at our food. Yukine kinda poked at  
it for a bit, and then scooped some onto her spork.  
  
"I dare you to eat it!" I joked.  
"No way... you try some first!"  
"Umm..."  
  
We both found ourselves staring at the lumps again. Suddenly, Yukine flicked a  
ball of it at me. So, I did what any normal teenager would do, I flicked some of mine at  
her. Before long we had started a huge "food" fight! To bad we got covered in gook,  
AND got in big trouble.  
  
The day finally ended with us talking with each other in our beds before Mika  
finally told us to shut up. It was such a blast! The days after were fun too, and Yukine  
and I became closer and closer, but then one day we kinda messed up (okay, so were  
weren't the BEST repairers in GOA), and were almost kicked out of GOA for...what did  
they say it was... Incompetence!   
  
You see, what happened is this: Yukine's partner and my own partner were  
fighting each other, and Yukine said something weird; well, we started joking and  
laughing about it, totally forgetting about the ongoing battle, and our partners kinda got  
hurt... badly. Umm... whoops?! Oh, and then, after they regained consciousness, they got  
really mad at us too! Yukine and I felt so bad! Gosh, why can't I remember our partners  
names?  
  
But, anyways, after our partners got hurt, we went to visit them in the medical  
ward, and that's when we met Dr. Rill! She was annoyed with us a first, and lectured us  
on taking care of our partners, but after she talked with us for a while, she became really  
nice! As we left she told us if we needed anything to come see her!  
  
Unfortunately, a few days after we met Dr. Rill, there was this big meeting over  
what to do with us. They said we were a danger to those around us, so we couldn't be  
repairers anymore. THEN they started talking about sending us home! We were like  
"NOOOO!!," and we both began to cry because our colonies are very far apart, and being  
sent home would mean we would NEVER see each other again! We couldn't be  
separated! We just couldn't!  
  
After the meeting, we went and sobbed to Dr. Rill, but our little depression session  
was cut short when there was a battle! Suddenly these hurt kids started coming in, and  
Dr. Rill was totally overwhelmed, so she asked us to help. So... we did! It was really hard  
and scary at first, but with Yukine and Dr. Rill by my side, I knew everything would be  
okay! Finally, people stopped coming in, and Rill collapsed on her couch. She looked  
kinda sad (maybe she was just tired?) so Yukine and I started praising her on her amazing  
work. She smiled at us and told us not to worry about our little problem: she would take  
care of everything.  
  
We went back to our rooms a bit confused over what Dr. Rill ment, and of course  
we were still worried about being kicked out. That night I had this awful dream about  
Yukine and I being torn away from each other, so I got up and poked Yukine, finding that  
she was already awake. It turns out she had the same dream as I did! So we started  
talking about it, and I started crying again, so she let me crawl into bed with her. It was  
NOT easy, let me tell you: those beds are sooo small! But, even with the lack of sleeping  
room, I still ended up falling asleep with Yukine.  
  
Wake-up time came and went, as it always did (our roommate never, ever woke us  
up when she got up), and, like always, we ended up waking just in time for lunch; however, this day would turn out to be WAY different from any other normal ol day!  
  
----------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter 1!! Hope it's okay *hides* 


End file.
